Woshua
Woshua is an enemy that appears in Waterfall. It appears to be a living bathtub or washing machine with a round head bearing a blank expression, and a small bird sitting in its water-filled body. Woshua speaks in short sentences, and seeks to make everything clean. Appears with * Aaron * Moldbygg Attacks * Woshua attacks with spiraling patterns of water-drop bullets, as well as a soap-bar projectile that bounces and leaves trails of shining bullets. Strategy * In order to spare Woshua, the player must ask to be cleaned. This will add three Healing Green bullets to Woshua's attack. If the player allows Woshua to heal them, it will be pleased with its cleaning and allow the player to spare them. * If the player chooses the action touch while they are unclean, Woshua will reject this action and attack the player as normal. If the player is cleaned while trying to touch Woshua, they will give it a friendly pat. * It is also possible to make Woshua run, by hugging Moldbygg, then touching Woshua. * Telling a joke will disgust Woshua, reducing its attack reduced to 1. Endings True Pacifist Ending Credits *White Text - "Normal Janitor" *Yellow Text - "Legendary Janitor" **In order to achieve yellow text, Woshua must clean the player, and then be spared. Quotes * tweet Neutral * Wosh u SOUL if you've killed an enemy or tried to flee. * Wosh u face Neutral * Wosh u hand ''Neutral * ''Wosh u leg ''Neutral * ''Scrub a dub-dubs Neutral * Oops, I meant... scrub a sub-SUBS ''Neutral * ''"whistle as it cleans* ''Neutral * ''OUT!!! darned spot ''Neutral * ''Yuck! ''Touch * ''Fresh! ''after being cleaned * ''Green means clean ''Clean * ''NO. THAT JOKE'S TOO... DIRTY ''Joke Flavor Text *''Woshua shuffles up. ''Encounter *''Woshua and Aaron appear. ''Encounter *''This humble germophobe seeks to cleanse the whole world. ''Check *''Woshua is friends with a little bird. Neutral *''Woshua wonders if tears are sanitary.'' Neutral *''Woshua is rinsing off a pizza.'' Neutral *''Smells like detergent.'' Neutral *''Woshua is looking for some good clean fun. Neutral *''You ask Woshua to clean you. Clean *''It hops around excitedly.'' Clean *''You give Woshua a friendly pat.'' after successful Clean *''Woshua is terrified of your slimy body!'' after Hug on Moldbygg *''It runs away.'' after Hug on Moldbygg *''You tell a joke about a kid who ate a pie with their bare hands.'' Joke *''You tell a joke about two kids who played in a muddy flower garden.'' Joke *''You tell a joke about a kid who slept in the soil.'' Joke *''Woshua's powers are neutralized!'' Joke *''You reach out. Woshua recoils from your touch. Touch *''Woshua is revolted at its own wounds. ''HP Trivia * If the player has killed anyone, Woshua says the player's soul is unclean. * If the player turns on one of Napstablook's musics and heads outside, they may encounter Woshua and Aaron together, who are disgusted with the "creepy music". * Entering the name "Woshua" for the fallen human will cause the game to describe it as a "clean name". * Woshua's name is a portmanteau of "wash" and the name "Joshua". * The line ''"OUT!!! darned spot", is possibly a reference to "Macbeth", and Lady Macbeth's line "Out, damned spot! out, I say!" * Woshua was inspired by OMOCAT. * The sound that Woshua makes when he is being hurt is similar to Flowey's sound when he is being hurt. * Woshua's face bears a striking resemblence to the MS Paint Adventures logo, home of Homestuck, where Toby Fox contributed as a music producer.